


Улыбка

by alien_muse



Series: Old Stories, Not Connected [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: 3 July 2014, 16:53





	Улыбка

Теперь я всегда встаю вовремя, а перед сном проверяю будильник - не дай бог проспать. На работе смеются и строят догадки.

Тороплюсь, почти бегу на остановку - и стою. Жду, пропуская свои автобусы. Холодно.

Она приходит в половине восьмого и тоже ждет. Улыбается. Ее улыбка - рассеянный свет, никому конкретно и всем.

В автобусе занимаю место в дальнем от нее конце, чтобы не заметила, не поняла, не испугалась. И - украдкой смотрю. Улыбается, а сама - не здесь.

Выхожу и борюсь с желанием обернуться, остаться, улыбнуться в ответ, заговорить.

Почти весь апрель - вот так; она становится точкой отсчета моего дня. Два часа, еще двенадцать, и увижу ее улыбку. Глупо, конечно.

Иногда не случается. Иногда - пропускаю, и словно теряю орбиту. На следующее утро вновь нахожу.

Однажды решаюсь, проезжаю свою остановку, следуя за ней.

Она останавливается перед серым офисным зданием с нелепой светящейся вывеской, ищет что-то в сумочке, роняет.

\- Черт! - слышу; расстояние между нами не более метра.

Она подбирает пачку, оборачивается и закуривает, подставляя лицо весеннему солнцу. А улыбка - та, что околдовала, зачаровала - оказывается, нарисованная.

Я достаю свою "Мальборо" и встаю рядом с ней.

\- Хорошо, правда? - говорит она, выдыхая дым.

Я киваю, и мы, переглянувшись, смеемся.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 July 2014, 16:53


End file.
